No es solo una prenda más
by RadioactiveButterflyx
Summary: Usted siempre anda con muñequeras ¿Tiene algún motivo especial para usarlas? Y ¿Por qué nunca se las quita? Debe haber una razón para nunca quitarse algo que es solo una prenda más.


**Hola mis lectores! (Se que no hay ninguno xd) ahora les traigo un One Shot y no, no es que haya olvidado mi fic, si no que estoy en un Momento algo depre, así que me puse a pensar el porque de las muñequeras de Saru, y esto resulto, espero les guste. Dejen reviews porfavor.**

No es solo una prenda más.

Un día normal en Scepter 4 en la mañana...

-Fushimi, ahora que me doy cuenta, usted siempre nada con muñequeras ¿Tiene algún motivo especial para usarlas? Y ¿Por qué nunca se las quita? ni siquiera cuando fuimos a la piscina, disculpe que sea tan entrometido, pero debe haber una razón para nunca quitarse algo que es solo una prenda más. - Le dijo el rey azul con la mirada algo preocupada.  
-Bueno, Munakata-san, de hecho no es una prenda más, mis muñequeras son parte de mi y no me gusta quitármelas porque sin ellas siento que no soy yo mismo.  
-Disculpe las molestias Fushimi, y bueno, pero creo que debería quitárselas en algún momento de su vida. - Dijo mientras se iba caminando.  
-Adiós, Munakata-san. -Dijo despidiéndose Saruhiko.

Horas más tarde en la habitación de Saru.

-No, no son solo una prenda más. -Decía Saruhiko mientras se quitaba sus muñequeras y dejaba a la vista sus cortadas. Unas sobre otras, unas mas recientes pero ninguna habia sanado totalmente, unas eran solo cicatrices pero otras todavía tenían coágulos de sangre parecían hechas hace unos pocos días...  
-Nadie entiende como me siento, nadie entiende que odio mi vida, odio vivir en un mundo donde a nadie le importan tus sentimientos o quien eres, donde nadie se interesa por ti, donde nunca tendrás un verdadero amigo, donde nunca tendrás en quien apoyarte cuando te sientas mal, en donde siempre habrá alguien que te haga sentir mal, donde siempre habrá alguien que sea mejor que tu, donde nunca podrás complacer a nadie totalmente, donde todos quieren que seas perfecto. -Dijo mientras tomaba un cúter de su baño.  
-Es difícil ser fuerte cuando ya no tienes nada por lo que vivir, nada por lo que luchar, todo es tan gris, tan triste, tan desolado.

_Estaba llorando... Otra vez..._

-Ahora si estoy decidido, lo haré, discúlpenme todos los que alguna vez llegue a querer, se que nadie me extrañara, aunque de verdad, nos se si son sentimientos egoístas, pero me gustaría que alguien se entristeciera por mi muerte, o que alguien me diga "Hey! Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no hagas esto me tienes a mi y te ayudaré, lo prometo" SOLO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME QUIERA! -Grité mientras cortaba mi brazo con el cúter.

_Estoy cansado de intentar._

-Y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba tirado en el piso de mi habitación, débil, y desangrandome, tenia todo mi brazo, desde mi muñeca hasta donde esta el codo todo lleno de cortadas, enserio me odio a mi mismo no? Pero no es realmente eso, no me odio a mi mismo, odio el mundo en el que estoy, si eso es lo que odio. -Fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia, en el sueño eterno...

Horas después en Scepter 4.

-Munakata! -Le llama la segunda al mando Seri Awashima.  
-¿Qué sucede? Awashima.  
-Esto es algo serio Munakata, preferiría contárselo en algún lugar más privado.  
-Bueno, entremos a mi oficina.  
-Ok. -Ambos entran y se disponen a sentarse.  
-Dígame Awashima, esta preocupándome.  
-Es que es algo por lo cual preocuparse, Munakata, resulta que Fushimi... Fushimi... -Dijo mientras se iba quedando sin voz, lo cual era muy raro en ella.  
-¿Qué le paso a Fushimi?  
-El... Se suicidó.  
-E-eh. -Dijo incrédulo, esperando haber oído mal.  
-Que Fushimi se suicidó, el... Ha muerto. -Dijo muy entristecida.

_Se suicidó_ -Esas palabras resonaban y martillaban en mi cabeza... Esto no puede esta pasando...

-Fushimi se suicidó. -Dijo más para sí mismo que para responderle a ella.

**Asi me siento yo a veces... Asi que todas las personas que se cortan o se llegaron a cortar me entenderan, pero les digo algo si se cortan, no lo hagan, porque todavía les queda vivir, y el suicido es una solucion permanente para un problema temporal, porque el problema en algún momento se irá, pero se te suicidas, será así para siempre... Dejando de lado lo depresivo. ¿Qué tal? Reviews? Fav? Tomatazos? Okya. Chau! **

**P.D: Disculpen que haya sido tan corto, pero les juro que sí eso escribiendo me rompía a llorar:c**


End file.
